Sailor Moon: Little Senshi
by Butterfly Girl 1331
Summary: AU. One girl, unsure of her past, future, and memories, is forced into one of the hardest trials of her life. Knowing only that she is decended from a great Sailor Senshi, Batafurai must battle friend and foe to discover her past...and her future.
1. Prologue

For allof you familiar with my stories, you know this has been posted before by myself. Well, I have begun rewriting it. I am VERY disgusted with its previous state (which, considering I began it three years ago, was a **VERY** ugly state). So, for the second time, here is SM:LS.

* * *

_**Sailor Moon: LS  
Prologue**_

_I trust you are familiar with the tales of Sailor Moon and her teammates. I also trust that you are familiar with what occurs after she wins: some catyclism sends the Earth into a slumber, labeled the Great Freeze by its survivors. Soon, Sailor Moon and her lover emerge unharmed and free the planet. Sometime during that, a thousand years passed._

_This is not where our story begins._

_Tsukino Usagi and Chiba Mamoru marry, and Usagi is crowned Neo-Queen Serenity (and Mamoru King Endymion). Eventually, they bear a daughter._

_This is where the misconceptions begin._

_For you see, the daughter you all know, Chiba Usagi (aka ChibiUsa) is the SECOND born daughter of the Queen and King. She was preceeded by another daughter, one born three years before her, one with a full court of her own. The Sailor Senshi became the Planetary Queens soon after Usagi became Neo-Queen Serenity, and married. Each had at least one daughter, and one even bore a son. These children were refered to as the Royal Children by the occupants and staff of the Crystal Palace. No one spoke of them for 7 years._

_But, if they existed, then why haven't we heard of them?_

_Sit tight, because I will tell you. For I am one of those Planetary Queens, Queen of Pluto to be exact. I have seen all that I will relate to you and was an active part in the tale._

_ChibiUsa's sister does exist, but ChibiUsa does not remember her. Her sister was kidnapped when ChibUsa was very young, along with her fellow Royal Children, in a mass attack upon Crystal Tokyo. A madwoman and her husband planned to use them for evil, but realized they severly underestimated the Royal Children. Somehow (we are all not quite certain how a group of children varying in ages from 5-7 performed this feat), they escaped, vanished into what we thought was thin air._

_Until recently._

_We discovered, 7 years later, that the Princess had somehow tapped into the powers of her heritage, the ones that were not to awaken in her until she was at least 13. Those powers created a teleport that saved them from death, but only that. Her captors were able to harness the uncontrolled power and use it against her. Somehow, they placed her on a planet not of her birth a thousand years in the past. We used our powers and some technology to transport them to Earth in the 21st century, where I knew they needed to be._

_The tale you are about to read is ChibiUsa's sister's tale, the story untold in Crystal Tokyo, untold to all. The tale of where she went after she escaped, and what she discovered about herself and her life while she was there. The tale of how she and her friends learned to trust each other, discovered their lost heritages, and helped to save the world long before they were born._

_Of course, I did help a bit…_


	2. Chapter 1: Just One of Those Days

_**Chapter One: Just One of Those Days…**_

The mid-range scream of a stressed female teen echoed the neighborhood. "GOD DARN IT I'M GOING TO BE LATE! OH, SHINMYOU-SENSEI IS GOING TO HAVE MY HEAD!" Rushing around her room, the teen quickly dressed and groomed for school while loading up her supplies. "Man, WHY do we have to have Band Club practice at 7 a.m. on a SATURDAY! Isn't it bad enough that school starts at 8?" Ready for school, the girl fled her house and ran down the street en route to her school.

_I can't believe I overslept aGAIN! Tarento's going to LOVE this, his rival being late to practice once again so HE has a chance to practice. Not like he needs iIITT! _Failing to watch where she's going, the girl tripped over something, sending her schoolbag, instrument case, and herself skidding down the sidewalk.

"Nice going, Bakafurai!" a male voice laughed above her. She sat up, glaring at him and brushing her mid-back length brown hair behind her ears.

"The name is BATAfurai, Katsuya," Batafurai said, glaring at him.

"Whatever, Bakafurai," he shot back, blowing smoke at her from his cigarette. "What's with the suitcase?"

Gathering her things, she replied, "It's a CLARINET case, Baka. I have band practice, and I'm going to be late!"

"Well, why are you sitting here rambling like the baka you are, then?"

Batafurai looked at him, dark brown eyes filled with rage. "I'm NOT!" She then ran off towards her school.

He laughed to himself, looking down at the silver cuff around his left wrist. _Just wait until lunch, Bakafurai..._

* * *

Batafurai smiled between classes later that day. "I am SO glad I made it on time," she said to her friend, Taiga. 

"So am I, Batafurai. What kind of rehersal is it if my rival isn't right there messing up?" a boy asked. Batafurai turned around and found herself face to face with Tarento.

"One, I don't mess up, you do. Second, I wouldn't be talking, Mr. Slipped-Into-Practice-With-Me."

Taiga sighed, rolling light blue eyes in exasperation. "Could you two spend ONE DAY not fighting over BAND?"

"Nope," they answered in unison.

"I'm surprised EITHER of them know the MEANING of the word 'fight,'" Katsuya shot out, walking up to the group.

Batafurai watched Tarento tense as he replied evenly, "Go away, Katsuya."

"Aw, what's the matter? Is widdle Tarento getting SCARED?" Katsuya taunted.

Angered, Batafurai jumped between the two guys. "Leave him ALONE, Katsuya. NOW!"

He turned to her. "I think your little boyfriend can fight his own battles, Bakafurai."

Tarento moved out from behind Batafurai, gently shoving her to the side. "She is NOT my girlfriend, and you know her name is Batafurai. Now get out of here before I get angry."

"Attention students. Kaika Tarento and Conner, Katsuya, you are needed in the office immediately. Thank you," was heard across the intercom.

Tarento shook his head, eyes closed "Well, what have you done now, Katsuya?"

"Wouldn't you like to know. I think the real question is what have YOU done to get called to the office, Mr. Goody-Two-Shoes," Katsuya retorted as they made their way to the office.

Batafurai watchedthemleave, smiling at Tarento's back. Taiga sighed again, then said in a lowered voice, "Just tell him, Bata-chan, you're not kidding anyone."

"Not anytime soon, Tai-chan. When I'm ready for cold, hard rejection, I'll tell him."

* * *

As she pulled her relucant friend along, Batafurai said, "Come ON, On-chan…it's not THAT BAD…"

Onbin tried to stand her ground, but was literally dragged behind her taller friend. "You keep thinking that, Bata-chan. Gym is the worst class EVER, ESPECIALLY when we have to play football…" She then stopped with such force, it nearly pulled Batafurai to the ground  
.

"DANG, girl, give a girl a little warnin' before the stops if you're not going to use the brake lights!" Looking up, Batafurai saw why her friend had stopped cold. Maxwell Spencer was walking up to them, carrying a backpack.

Onbin muttered, "Go away, Max…please let me be…" Batafurai just shook her head.

"Hey Onbin-san, Batafurai-san," Max said, ignoring Batafurai's command of "Bata-chan." "I'm moving, so I won't see you guys around after today."

Onbin stood rigid, not making eye contact with Max and folded her arms across her chest. "Point being, Spencer-san?"

"Well, I just wanted to say goodbye…you know…"

"If you're refering to us as friends, you are mistaken. At the most, I'm just the girl you insisted on talking to every day."

Batafurai glared at Onbin, smacking her upside her dark brown haired head. "Well, Max, good luck wherever you go. From BOTH of us…"

He smiled. "Thanks, Bata-chan. Sanayora!" He turned, and left.

Onbin immediately smacked Batafurai. "And WHAT was up with the, 'From both of us,' crap?"

"Come ON, On-chan! What is NOT to like about Max? He's cute, funny, nice…"

"Your obsession with the opposite sex is SERIOUSLY degrading…"

"Your obsession with telling off the opposite sex is seriously strange." Joining her classmates on the field, Batafurai mentally added, _If only I knew WHY On-chan is so harsh to guys…something is seriously wrong there…_

* * *

With school being over for the day, Batafurai walked home with her friends. Riki, Annai, and Tonbo, locked in another argument, were making quite a scene ahead of them. Onbin and Taiga, quiet as ever, stayed back, prefering to not be part of the mess. Hatsu was amazing Batafurai with her ability to apply makeup while walking. Shuzika, the oldest of the group, stuck back farther still, reading a rather large novel. None of them had seen Tarento since he was called to the office.

Bored with Hatsu's handiwork, Batafurai walked back to Shuzika. "Why are you STILL reading, Shuzi-kun?"

"I'm bored and it's fun. You know you do this more often than I do, Bata-chan," he replied, not even looking up.

"That's not the point. I thought you'd at least be HALF excited to meet Miyabita and Otome…"

"They're yours and Tonbo's friends, not mine. You know I'm not fond of meeting new people."

"…You're making it VERY hard to strike up a conversation…And they're from Osanaiko High. That'sacross town, for crying out loud, not across the Pacific!"

"Leave the poor guy ALONE, Bakafurai!" Riki yelled, flicking her rather long green braid over her shoulder. She had apparently grown bored with the argument.

"Don't tell me what to do. AND GET MY NAME RIGHT FOR ONCE!" Batafurai screamed. Startled, Shuzika dropped his book and raised his hazel eyes upward rather quickly.

"Could you give me a LITTLE warning next time you decide to impersonate a sonic boom?" he asked, obviously annoyed at this point.  
Before she could reply, Batafurai walked straight into Onbin. "You SERIOUSLY need break-lights, Onbin…" she muttered, rubbing her sore nose. Seeing the look of horror on the smaller brunette's face, she added, "What's wrong?"

Onbin merely pointed to the sky. Batafurai, after calling to the rest of her friends, looked up. A large light was growing above them.

Two girls, one with sky blue hair (streaked in purple) and dark purple eyes, the other with navy blue hair and orange eyes, ran up to them. "…Um…would one of you clue us in?" the orange-eyed one asked.

Tonbo grabbed the orange-eyed girl's chin, raising it so she could see the sky. "Miya-chan, your guess is as good as mine on this one."

The other girl, now a little worried, also looked up. Her eyes widened in horror. "WHAT is THAT?"

Batafurai shook her head, stepping back. "Otome…if my guess is right…things are going to get VERY ugly…"

Annai groaned, glaring at her. "Batafurai, your dream isn't real, so quit whining about it."

Hatsu sighed. "As much as it PAINS me to admit that I was wrong, it does seem she was right…I only hope she was wrong about the carnage that follows…"

The large light grew, enveloping the teenagers. Although they screamed in fear for their lives, nothing saved them.

* * *

As quickly as they had been absorbed into the light, they were dropped most undignifiedly in the middle of a park. 

Carefulling pulling herself to her feet, Hatsu shot out, "That was NOT fun! NOW I've got a grass stain on my BUTT! You owe me big time for that, Little-Miss-Dream!"

"ENOUGH! We'll spar this out later if you're so set on it!" Tonbo yelled back at her. By now, the entire group was standing. "Now, will SOMEONE tell me where the HECK we are?"

"Your guess is as good as mine..." Taiga said, looking around. Nothing looked familiar to them.

Onbin, looking to Batafurai, asked, "So, what happens next?"

Batafurai shook her head. "This part's different…I never saw this place before…Something seems VERY wrong, though…"

As if on cue, a roar that frightened every one of them erupted from behind them. They nervously turned, finding themselves face-to-face with the most hidious creature they had ever seen.

* * *

**_EDITED JULY 20, 2005; Added some Katsuya scenes, along with the gym scene and fixed some errors.  
Cultural Notes: In Japan, what Americans call "soccer," they call "football." If they want to refer to America's idea of "football," they call it "American football." So, Onbin and Batafurai were going to play that sport in gym where you kick the black-and-white ball into a net, NOT score touchdowns with a pigskin. Also, one's family name is listed before their given name in Japan. For example, Conner Katsuya is Katsuya Conner in America._**


	3. Chapter 2: Attacked

**_Chapter Two: Attacked_**

Batafurai's jaw dropped as she stared up into the creature's disfigured face. "…we are NOT home…"

Her friends stepped back a few paces. Without warning, the creature shot a beam at Tonbo, who barely escaped its fury. The miss angered him further, which in turn caused him to keep on attacking.

Watching the whole thing, Batafurai sighed. _'I have no choice…I have to protect them no matter what! I'm not letting this thing kill all of us!'_ "GUYS! Get out of here, NOW!"

"Batafurai, we are NOT leaving you with this!" Shuzika yelled, narrowly missing a beam.

"He's not taking ANY of our lives!" Hatsu added.

"Guys, LISTEN TO ME! I'm not going to get killed! I'll distract it, you guys get out of here! Split up, stay alive. I'll find you as soon as I can!" Batafurai ordered.

Riki shook her head. "Any other plans?" After listening to the silence, she added, "As much as it PAINS me to say this, I think we have no choice."

Annai nodded. "You better be careful, Bakafurai."

"I will, now GO!" Batafurai picked up the nearest rock and, with all of her strength, flung it at the creature's head. "YO! BEASTY! Why don't you try taking ME on?"

The creature, turning its head, unleashed an unearthly roar and swung at the girl with one of its arms. She dove out of the way. Her friends, unhappily, set off in different directions.

Batafurai, now focused on not getting killed, dove away from the beam the creature shot at her. _'Now that they're somewhat safe, I just have to survive!' _Not paying as much attenting as she should have, the creature hit her hard. She was flung head over heels into a tree. Just before she lost conciousness, she saw a girl with large angel wings and odd hair catch the monster's attention.

* * *

"Is she going to be okay, Mamo-chan?" a female voice asked. 

"I think so. None of her remaining injuries are life-threatening," another voice, this one male, answered.

Batafurai groaned, raising a hand to her aching head and trying to sit up. "Anyone get the licence plate number off that semi that hit me?" Someone helped her sit up, one arm around her shoulders and another hand on her wrist.

"It wasn't a truck that did this. It was a _youma_," the girl replied.

Batafurai opened her eyes and immediately noticed the girl's hair. It was blonde and done up in two odango-like buns. Her hair hung from each odango in long streamer-like ponytails that pooled on the ground. Both she and the man, who was the one helping her stay sitting up, were staring at her like she would die at any second. "...I'll wait until the headache subsides before I ask what a _youma_ is, exactly. For now, who are you two and," here she looked the man straight in the eye, "WHY do you still have your arm around me? I can sit just fine."

Letting her go, the man replied, "I'm Chiba Mamoru, and this is Tsukino Usagi. We saw the _youma_ attack you and came to help."

Batafurai nodded, looking around. "I thank you for that…where IS big, mean, and beasty?"

"Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask destroyed it. They asked if you'd be okay before they left," Usagi said. "But, who ARE you?"

Batafurai mentally panicked. _What do I tell them? _"My name is Batafurai…I'm 13, before you ask, and…well…I'm kinda alone here…My friends and I got attacked by that thing out of the blue. I told them to go on without me…we're all alone here…"

Both Mamoru and Usagi frowned. "Why did you do that?" Mamoru asked.

Batafurai glared harshly at him. "They're my FRIENDS. I was NOT going to let them get hurt! I distracted the _youma_ until they got away. I lost my focus then, and that's when he attacked me." She then tried to stand. Usagi and Mamoru stood, Usagi carefully helping Batafurai to her feet. Batafurai soon saw that she was taller than Usagi, but much shorter than Mamoru.

"Well, you seem to be okay, but you really need to see a doctor," Mamoru said kindly.

"NOT HAPPENING!" Batafurai exploded. "He's just going to bandaged me up and ship me off to the nearest orphanage! I can't go there, I have to find my friends before another one of those _youma_ do!"

Usagi placed a hand on her shoulder. "At least come with me. You can stay with me and my family. Then, you won't have to be on the streets and another _youma_ won't find you as easily."

Batafurai shook her head. "No way. I can't impose upon your family like that, Tsukino-san."

"No you won't. I insist upon it, Batafurai-chan."

"…PLEASE call me Bata-chan or Batafurai."

Usagi nodded. "Bata-chan it is then. My family will welcome you. We aren't going to let you be _youma _bait out here. If it attacked you like that, it must want something from you, and I won't let it do that."

"Also, we can't help you find your friends if we don't know where you are or a _youma_ finishes you off," Mamoru added.

Batafurai looked back and forth between her two saviors. _…I don't know why they are doing this, but I can't afford to turn them down. I need a place to stay if I ever plan to find the guys. _"…Okay, I accept…and I thank you from the bottom of my heart. I'll never be able to repay this debt, Tsukino-san and Chiba-san." She bowed respectfully to them.

Usagi laughed. "You don't need to use such formalities, Bata-chan."

Batafurai smiled, looking at both of them. _I think I'm lucky to have found such kind souls so quickly…but…why can't I shake this feeling of knowing them from somewhere?_

* * *

**EDITED August 9, 2005:  
-Fixed a sentence that I forgot to finish, along with perform some cosmetic edits.  
**


	4. Chapter 3: Who Am I?

_**Chapter Three: Who Am I?**_

Looking around the guest room she had been given, Batafurai sighed. _Definitely not MY room, but I really can't complain. This definitely beats a bench in the park…_

"Are you okay, Bata-chan?" Usagi asked.

She looked up, smiling. "Yeah. I can't thank you enough, Usagi-san."

"It's no trouble. Mama has enrolled you in Juuban Junior High for the time being. Just remember, say you're Tsukino Batafurai…oh, and if anyone asks, you have a little sister named ChibiUsa." Affter she let this sink in Usagi asked, "What do you plan to do after you find your friends?"

Batafurai sighed, sitting down on the bed. "I'm not sure…we're not from around here, and we got…DROPPED here against our will. We're family-less and alone. My guess is that _youma_ attacking us wasn't the last of the attacks on me, OR the guys…I think all of us will just…try to survive…"

Usagi sat next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "What are they like?"

Batafurai closed her eyes, thinking. "Well…Taiga is really pretty, but she's totally convinced she's the ugly duck of us. Otome is fun-loving and energetic, but she's also extremely caring. Riki is very…unique. She's pretty tall and very strong…and very outspoken as well…Annai has a big attitude and seems to harbor a deep secrect. Hatsu…think she's Kami-sama's gift to mankind, to put it lightly. Onbin's silent, unless you anger her. Tonbo is an individual, very strong and very loud. Miya, although also strong-willed,is the opposite of Tonbo, unless they're together. And Shuzika…well…he's like my big brother. He's kind and quiet and very smart."

Usagi smiled, a mischevious look in her eye. "Shuzika's very special to you, isn't he?"

Batafurai caught on. "NOT like that. Like I said, he's been like my big brother since we were very small. I…did like someone like that…I don't think he survived the attack…I couldn't find him all day, then that _youma…_"

Before Usagi could respond, a girl with pink pigtails who, oddly, looked a lot like Usagi, entered the room, a bundle of school uniforms in her arms. "Usagi-chan, Ikuko-mama said to bring these up to our guest." Getting a good look at Batafurai, she smiled. "Hi! I'm Tsukino Usagi, but you can call me ChibiUsa."

Batafurai's eyes widened in confusion and surprise. "You two have the SAME name?"

Usagi gave a nervous laugh. "It's a family name. We call her ChibiUsa so there isn't any confusion. She's my cousin."

ChibiUsa sat down on the other side of Batafurai, setting the uniforms behind her. "Usagi-chan has a little brother named Shingo. Just follow me for a few days around here and you'll figure it out just fine."

Shaking her head, Batafurai said, "I can't follow you at school, and I'll have to go there come Monday…" She turned, pulling the school uniform onto her lap. "At least I'll LOOK like everyone else…"

"Batafurai-san, what do you have with you?" Usagi asked.

She stood, putting the uniforms in the closet. She then picked up her backpack and sat down between Usagi and ChibiUsa, opening it along the way. "Um…a few notebooks, a pencil case…gum…the CDs Tai-chan returned to me, the outfit On-chan returned, my clarinet, and my wallet...Oh, and my watch. It broke during the attack, though.Why do you ask, Usagi-san?"

Usagi smiled. "I think, if you're up to it, we should take you shopping tomorrow. You can get yourself some supplies then, like a few more outfits. Plus, we can show you around the city and maybe even help you find your friends."

Batafurai smiled brightly. "That's a GREAT idea!"

Standing, Usagi added, "Glad you think so. Until then, you can just hand out here. Feel free to make yourself at home, Batafurai." She left the room, ChibiUsa at her heels.

* * *

Hours later, Batafurai, bored and mildly hungry, fetched an apple from the kitchen. Along the way back to her room, she overheard Usagi on the phone. 

"Rei-chan, I know it's not the greatest idea ever, but we can't let a girl her age out alonein the streets of Tokyo, ESPECIALLY when she's a target of those _youma_. …I know it's asking a lot, but she claims she has friends in the city who are lost and alone as well. …Thanks, Rei-chan. …Hai, I'll keep a close eye on her. If she DOES turn out to be the enemy…"

Batafurai, not sticking around long enough to hear the end of the conversation, rushed up to her room. _Who is Usagi really? Why is she acting so sweet, yet also thinking I'm the enemy? And who the HECK is that ChibiUsa girl?She seemed even more familiar than Usagi andMamoru. Something isn't right here, but what can I do? I'm just a girl with no strengths outside musicand nowhere to go!_

* * *

**EDITED August 9, 2005:  
-Performed some grammatical repairs, along with some cosmetic ones. I also fixed an incorrect reference to Miya's personality.  
**


	5. Chapter 4: Powerless No More

_**Chapter Four: Powerless No More**_

Batafurai, eventually, calmed herself down, falling to sleep. However, just like all the nights before this one, it was not without its share of disturbing dreams:

_She looked around, confused. She was kneeling in a foggy area and could not see more than a few feet in front of her. Panicked, she pulled herself to her feet. "Anyone here? Help! I don't know how I got here!"_

_A soft, gentle laugh sounded from in front of her. Batafurai could make out the figure of a woman, bearing long hair and a tall staff, approaching her. "I brought you here, Batafurai-hime."_

_Batafurai shook her head, more nervous than before. "I'm NO princess, trust me! Who are you, and why—nevertheless HOW—did you bring me here?"_

_She could now see the approaching woman clearly. She wore a uniform somewhat like Batafurai's school uniform, only it had two mini-skirts, large bows, a body-suit of white, gloves reaching above her elbows, and a black sailor collar. The woman's sleeves were large and bubble-like. The entire outfit was done in grey and black. A thin, V-like tiara rested on her forehead, bearing a black, star-shaped jewel within the point. Stars dangled from her ears, and a V-shaped chocker was around her neck. The woman had dark green hair and sad, garnet eyes. Her staff was just barely shorter than her and shaped like a key. Batafurai gasped, knowing she had seen this person many years before._

_"My name is Sailor Pluto. I guard the Gates of Time throughout eternity. How I brought you here is not of importance, but my reason is to help you gain your powers, Batafurai-hime."_

_Shaking her head again, Batafurai said, "Pluto-sama, you have the wrong girl. I'm powerless and NOT a princess."_

_"I assure you that you are mistaken. But, if you are so sure that I am wrong, will you be willing to perform one test to prove which one of us speaks the truth?" the Time Senshi asked._

_Batafurai thought carefully. After a while, she replied, "Okay, Pluto-sama, you have a deal. But how will I know if I'm right?"_

_"You will know, trust me. Now, hold your hands in front of you like so," here Pluto demonstrated, holding both of her hands in front of the garnet bow at her chest, "and focus on yourself. Search deep within your heart."_

_Now convinced that the woman in front of her was a raving lunatic, Batafurai decided it was better just to humor the woman than to anger her. She made the motion and focus hard. Deep within her heart, she saw something deep within her. Before she realized what she had done, she felt it explode forth from her chest. Once the shock of this wore off, she opened her eyes to see a purple gem hovering between her hands. "…Oookay, you were right about the power thing…I think…"_

_Pluto walked foreward to her, holding out a purple brooch. It opened, drawing the gem into it. It situated itself within a butterfly-shaped setting inside of the brooch. Pluto then closed the lid and placed it in Batafurai's right hand. "That is your brooch. Carry it with you always. It is an heirloom of your family's, passed down for generations. Once the time is right, it will show its true powers to you. Until then, trust in Usagi and her friends. They are not of the force that wants your life. Good luck, Little Moon." Pluto's staff began to glow garnet, nearly blinding Batafurai._

_"Wait! How will I know? How do you know me? TELL ME PLUTO-SAMA!"_

Batafurai jumped up into a sitting position, sweating and gasping for breath. She looked to the nightstand, seeing the brooch from her dream. It was butterfly-shaped and purple in color. Near the tip on each of the four wing sections, there was a silver crescent moon. The body of the butterfly was a deep red. She clutched the brooch in her hand, closing her eyes. _I guess that wasn't truly a dream…but what on Earth am I going to use this for? And why the heck did she call me Little Moon?_

* * *

Batafurai stood back, giggling to herself. Usagi and ChibiUsa were rushing around the clothing store, trying to outdo each other at picking out things for her. _Those two…sheesh! They might as well be twins!_ She carefully made her way to a clothing rack, something catching her eye.

A few minutes later, the three met up near a dressing room, choices in hand. Batafurai was amazed that they had found so much in so little time. "Um…guys…We don't really have the rest of the week for me to try all these on…plus I couldn't afford all of them anyways…"

"We know that, Bata-chan!" ChibiUsa said cutely. "Just pick out a few you like from each and only buy what you're SURE you'll like…though I really think you'll love that pink one."

Worried that the two of them would end up in another argument, she grabbed random objects from each of their piles and locked herself in the dressing room. _Hopefully that'll calm those two for a while._

While she was trying on things, she noticed that the store was growing more and more quiet. Finding this supicious, she changed back in to her own clothes and stuck her head out the door. Seeing no one, she stepped out further. A flash of pink caught her eye, causing her to turn her head quickly to the store window. A girl in a pink sailor uniform, nearly identical to the one Pluto wore in her dream, was flung to the street, followed by a blast.

Suddenly, Batafurai was filled with the urge to use the brooch she had been given. She snuck back to the dressing room and locked the door. Taking the brooch from her pocket, she stared at it, confused. "I don't know what else TO do, and that girl needs help, so I guess this is it." Not sure what she was doing, Batafurai raised the brooch over her head and yelled the first thing that came to mind. "LITTLE CRYSTAL POWER!"

The top of her brooch disappeared, the gem inside reacting to its owner's command. It released a blinding flash of purple light. Batafurai's clothing disappeared, her body a swirl of red and purple lights with her brooch resting upon her chest. Butterflies composed of energy flew around her in random patterns as she spun, eyes closed. Some of the butterflies landed on her chest and abdomen. With a flash of light, they formed a bodysuit, purple sailor collar, red front bow, and white shoulder pads. As she leaned over, her arms over her legs, more butterflies landed on them, forming elbow-length gloves with purple padding at the top and purple knee boots. She stretched herself back out, more butterflies resting around her waist. From these a purple pleated mini skirt was formed, along with a red back bow. The smallest of the remaining butterflies formed a golden, V-shaped tiara on her forehead, a purple chocker around her neck, and a pair of dangling earrings. Opening her eyes, she spun and posed: arms folded across her chest, leaning slightly to the right, left toe pointed a little.

Now very unsure of her decision, she turned to the mirror behind her. Her eyes immediately were drawn to how tight the outfit was on her and how short the skirt was. "…oh, if my mother could see me now…WHO was insane enough to give this a MINI SKIRT!" She sighed, touching the oval shaped purple jewel in her tiara. Her chocker bore a red rose bud on the front of it. The pads on her shoulders appeared to be three ridges of white fabric. Identical ones, only in purple, were attached to the tops of her gloves. Her boots formed a point over each knee and was framed by a white line. A golden crescent moon sat on the point of the boots. A roll of red fabric was situated where her skirt began. _Guess Pluto-sama really WAS right… _"Okay, judging by the marks on my brooch and boots, along with that phrase, **I **was this "Little Moon" character she refered to…my outfit is like that Sailor Moon person's, so I must be some type of Sailor Senshi and able to stop those _youma _thingies…" She turned in the direction of the window as she heard another scream. "…I don't have time to think on this!" She quickly unlocked the door and rushed out of the store.

* * *

**MY FIRST REVIEW ON MY REVISED SERIES! Hugs all around for that! You have NO idea how much that made my day! A REVIEW! And one from a person that I wasn't related to, a co-author with, and/or was a friend I begged to read this and review! THANK YOU!**


	6. Chapter 5: Little Moon's Debut

**_Chapter Five: Sailor Little Moon's Debut_**

Batafurai, now Sailor Little Moon, rushed outside. She saw Sailor Moon, along with a senshi dressed in pink, trying hard to fend off the _youma_ on their own. Although she wasn't sure what she was doing, she raised her right hand above her head. She felt something appear in it, and lowered her arm so she could see it. It was a red rose bud, newly opened, and a bit larger than the norm. She threw it at the _youma's_ face and yelled, "ROSE BUD EXPLOSION!" On cue, it exploded, releasing a burst of smoke and light. The _youma_ yelped, furiously rubbing its eyes. Sailor Moon and her teammate turned, confused.

"Who are you?" the pink one asked.

_...Guess I'll wing this… _Little Moon thought. "My name is Sailor Little Moon, protector of truth and justice! On behalf of…the moon…and Earth, I will vanquish this foe alongside of you…I hope," _OH yeah, REAL smooth there, Batafurai…_

Sailor Moon walked up to her. Little Moon noticed that she was taller than both of the Senshi and that the pink one looked a lot like Sailor Moon. "If you're a Sailor Senshi, then why haven't we seen you before?"

Little Moon sweatdropped. "Look, I'm new. Cut me a LITTLE slack, okay. I just found out like THREE SECONDS ago that I'm a…whatever we are…, and I assumed that since you guys are dressed somewhat like me and are beating up ol' big, mean, and nasty over there, then we're on the same side."

The pink one screamed, getting hit by the now very aggitated _youma_.

"CHIBI MOON!" Sailor Moon screamed, rushing up to her.

"…Well, now that I know her name…" Little Moon felt something appear in her right hand. She looked and saw a wand. It was just under two feet in length and had a replica of her brooch at the top. Below the butterfly was a heart, bearing a strange symbol on it. It had a circle with a plus sign within it. The rod part of the wand was a dark lavender, and the bottom was capped with red.

By pure instinct, she raised it above her head, putting her left arm behind her and closing her eyes. She felt herself charging up the wand and yelled, "MOON…" She swung it down once, then across. As she followed through on the last swing, she yelled, "FLOATING BUTTERFLY SMASH!" A burst of energy was released from the wand. It took on the appearance of a purple butterfly, smashing into the _youma_. "CHIBI MOON! Attack while it's distracted!"

Sailor Moon and Chibi Moon looked at each other and nodded. Both summoned wands, Sailor Moon slowly charging her attack. Chibi Moon then yelled, "PINK LADY'S FREEZING KISS!" Her own attack hit the monster, causing more damage.

"SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER KISS!" Sailor moon yelled, releasing her own attack. The blow finished off the _youma_.

Chibi Moon turned to Little Moon, looking very confused. "Little Moon…are you from…Crystal Tokyo?"

"What the HECK is that, some suburb of Tokyo that I'm unaware of?" Little Moon asked, herself now confused.

Shaking her head, she added, "No. Crystal Tokyo is in the future. You bear a name near mine, so I assumed you're from the same time as me."

Little Moon sighed, her shoulders drooping and her head hanging. "Look. I don't know anything really about myself. I know I've got some crazy heritage that lets me become Little Moon and that I have a mission that no one cares to tell me of. Until I figure who---and WHAT—I am, I'm going to keep helping you guys." As she turned to leave, she added, "Oh, and if you see Sailor Pluto-sama for some reason, tell her that Sailor Little Moon sends her thanks." She jumped up high, somehow landing on a nearby roof top. She ran a ways, then jumped back down. Pulling herself out of a crouching position, she muttered, "This form makes me like a stinkin' cat…"

She carefully rushed into the clothing store, darting into the dressing room and locking the door again. "Now, to un-transform…" She randomly pressed the crescent moons of her brooch. Once she hit the top right one, her Senshi uniform slowly returned to her normal outfit. "Now, to choose what I'm buying…"

* * *

"TSUKINO BATAFURAI, WHAT IS TAKING SO LONG!" ChibiUsa screamed, waiting impatiently outside the store with Usagi and another girl 20 minutes later.

Batafurai joined them outside, clothing in hand. "HEY now, when YOU get stuck in a dressing room while people in skirts destroy a _youma_, THEN you can yell at me about being late. Where WERE you two, anyways?"

"The store got evacuated. We were near the front then, and had thought you had left already. We looked all over for you!" Usagi said.

"Well, I'm here, I'm okay, so let's head back before another one of those shows…" Batafurai said. Finally noticing the third girl, she asked, "Who's this?"

The girl bowed respectfully in greeting. "My name is Mizuno Ami. I'm a friend of Usagi's. I'm very pleased to meet you, Batafuari-san."

Batafurai sweatdropped after she bowed in reply. "You can either drop the –san or call me Bata-chan. Either's fine. And I am, too, very pleased to meet you."

Usagi was nearly bouncing in excitement. "Ami-chan has a suggestion for you."

At Batafurai's questioning glance, Ami said, "Usagi has informed me of you and your friends' predicament. I, and my mother, am willing to take in one of your friends when you find her, if you agree to it."

Batafurai nearly dropped her bags. "Whoa…um…that would be awesome! Thank you SO MUCH, Mizuno-san!"

"It's no trouble at all, Batafurai. You may call me Ami if you like."

"Thank you…you have NO idea how much this means to me!"

* * *

**I checked my hit counter today. EIGHTY-SEVEN HITS AND COUNTING! This is amazing…I seriously should have updated this series a LONG time ago! Thank you, my reviewers, you seriously make my day!**


	7. Chapter 6: The Guardian

**_Chapter Six: The Guardian_**

Batafurai followed the principal of Juuban Junior High, watching the faces of her peers stare at her. She nervously tugged at heruniform top, needing something to do with her free hand.

"Look at that girl. She's more tan than the rest of us."

"Not a pretty pale girl like ones from here."

"I bet she hides freckles with cover-up or something! Poor thing!"

"What is that THING on her bow? Why would ANYONE wear something like that.

Done fiddling with her uniform, Batafurai clenched her free hand into a tight fist. She was growing angry at the whispers of her peers. '_So what if I'm not colored like one of your precious Japanese stars…I'm Japanese, same as you, no matter if I'm the color of cream or not!' _Barely listing, some comments caught her attention.

"Did you see that battle last night? There's a new Sailor Senshi!"

"Yeah! She called herself 'Sailor Little Moon' or something like that."

" 'Little Moon?' Is she related to Sailor Chibi Moon or something?"

"I don't know…she looks more like she's related to Tuxedo Kamen to me…same color skin as him and all."

"Well, Tsukino-san, here we are," the principal said, smiling to her.

"Thank you, sir," she replied.

After he opened the door and held it for her, he approached the teacher. He spoke to her for a few seconds, then addressed the class after they bowed to him. "Students, we have today a new student. I trust that you all will treat her kindly and help her around Juuban Junior High. Now," here he turned to Batafurai, "would you please introduce yourself to your new classmates?"

She nodded, turning to her peers. "My name is Tsukino Batafurai. I am 13. I and my younger sister are staying with our aunt and uncle here in Tokyo while our parents are traveling with their jobs. I am very pleased to meet all of you."

Sastified with her introduction, the principal spoke again to the teacher, and left after the class bowed to him.

The teacher smiled to Batafurai. "I am Miss Haruna. We are very glad to have you here in our class, Tsukino-san. Please, take the empty seat behind Kusagi-san." Batafurai did as she was told. As soon as she was seated, classes began.

* * *

Later that day, Batafurai carried her lunch out to the courtyard. Looking around, she heard someone call out her name. She identified the source as a very thin and pretty girl sitting by herself beneath a tree. 

"Tsukino-san! You can sit with me if you want! Or the tree, whichever seems more friendly," she called.

Batafurai was more than happy to join her. "Thank you so much. I thought for sure I'd have to be by myself."

The girl smiled. "It's no trouble at all. My name is Shuensha Kasai."

Batafurai smiled. "And before I forget, you can just call me Batafurai…or Bata-chan, if you wish."

"You may call me Kasai." Both girls began eating. Batafurai soon noticed that Kasai did not look quite like most of the other students. Her straight, black hair was longer than the other students, and she had hazel eyes. Although she was very thin, her arms and legs were very muscular for someone her size. After a few minutes, Kasai asked, "Why do you wear that brooch on your uniform? Is it from a guy or something?"

Batafurai touched it gently, using the explanation she had created the night before. "My mother gave both my sister and I one before she and dad left, so we'd always have something from them with us. She and I wear ours often."

"Oh, I see. It's very pretty. So, do you know anyone else here in Tokyo besides your family?"

"Well, some of my friends are transfering here soon. I'm not sure when…or why…but they'll be here eventually. I'm sure you'll love them…WELL, most of them."

"I hope that they come here soon, Batafurai. I'd really like to meet them."

While she watched Kasai eat, Batafurai thought, _I wonder if she had anyone to eat with before I got here...she seems like she spends a lot of time alone..._

* * *

As she walked through the door of the Tsukino house and took off her shoes, she was nearly tripped by streaks of tan, grey, and black. "Can SOMEONE tell me what the heck that was?" she called out, stepping out of the sunk-in foyer into the house. 

ChibiUsa, who was chasing after the three blurs, replied, "My kitten Diana and Usagi's cat Luna are chasing this other kitten that followed me in!"

Batafurai simply went into the kitchen, grabbed a can of tuna, and opened it. In seconds, she had three felines staring at her and the open can. After she divided it into three small bowls and gave it to the kitties, she said to ChibiUsa, "Okay, who's who?"

"Luna is the black one and Diana's the grey kitten. The tan one's the stray."

"…why do Luna and Diana have crescent moon bald spots?" At Batafurai's question, Luna appeared to either choke or sneeze.

"I don't know. That's how Usagi and I named them, though: the names for the goddess of the moon in Roman and Greek mythology."

Batafurai knelt down in front of the tan cat, looking carefully at it. It was a small cat, bigger than Diana but smaller than Luna. It had dark blue eyes and something stuck to its forehead. Soon, the cat started staring back at Batafurai. "The tan one's cute…if it doesn't have a home, I'm willing to care for it…as long as Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino don't mind…"

"I don't think they will. They had no problems when I brought Diana along with me here."

Batafurai, slipping her school bag farther onto her arm, scooped up the tan cat and its bowl of tuna. "I'm gonna take it up to my room. Thanks, ChibiUsa, for not chasing it off."

* * *

Batafurai sat the cat and its bowl down on the ground in her room after shutting the door. Laying her schoolbag on her bed, she sat down and stared at it. "So, little kitty, you're homeless?" Leaning front, balancing herself on the edge of her bed, she saw that the thing stuck to its forehead was a small, round sticker. She carefully pulled it off, earning herself a hiss from the cat. "Easy, fiesty, I'm helping you." She saw that it, too, had the same bald spot as Luna and Diana. 

"Pull my fur like that again and you WILL regret it, girl," it shot at her.

Batafurai literally fell off her bed in shock. "Why does ANYTHING surprise me anymore? I'm living a freaking sci-fi movie where girls fight in mini-skirts and felines talk!"

The cat sighed, boyish voice ringing. "Look, I was SENT here to watch YOU, Princess. All this stuff is destiny, not a cheap movie. Get over it and start working on your mission!"

She glared at him. "Number one: I am NOT some princess! Number two: WHO would send a CAT to guard ME? And number three: do NOT tell me what to do!"

"You can call me Devin, alright? I'm about as thrilled at this arrangement as you are. Now, have you become Little Moon, or do I need to drag you across Tokyo to find your brooch?"

Batafurai sighed, pointing to the brooch on the front bow of her uniform. "What do you think this is, a cheap replica from a TOY STORE?"

He rolled his eyes. "Like I REALLY know what the resting place of your crystal looks like, Brilliance. I've been in hiding for SEVEN YEARS in Crystal Tokyo, so I haven't had time to look it up!"

His comment caught her attention. "Wait…hiding…Crystal Tokyo…SEVEN YEARS?"

Sighing once again, Devin jumped up on her bed. "Sit down, Princess, this will be a LONG story…"

* * *

**Before I forget, I'd better describe Batafurai a little better. She's darker skinned than Usagi and ChibiUsa. Not black, just tanned. She's got very dark brown eyes, borderline black, and brown hair. Her hair is wavy, goes to the middle of her back, lacks bangs, and is parted in the middle. She keeps the front sections behind her ears, and will either put it in a low ponytail or a braid to keep it out of her way. She's also relatively short, being around 5 foot 3 inches tall.**

**The comments of her peers are just my play on how cruel kids really are, how judmental they are of anyone who's different than them in general.**

**Again, thank you all reviews; also, thanks to Will, who's been a great inspiration. **

EDITED AUGUST 9, 2005:  
-fixed the lack of spaces between words so they no longer read likethis. For some reason, the Document Manager sometimes does this to my chapters when I upload them. If you find those kind of errors, e-mail me with the location of it so I can fix it, as I usually won't notice these for a long time on my own. I also added a bit to Kasai's dialoge.

EDITED AUGUST 20, 2005:  
-Took out a part in my description of Devin, as I didn't realize I messed it up until now.


	8. Chapter 7: Questions and Some Answers

**_Chapter Seven: Questions and Some Answers_**

When both he and Batafurai were sitting on the bed, Devin continued. "You, believe it or not, don't belong in this time period. You are from the future, just like Sailor Chibi Moon. You both come from Tokyo in the future, when it is called Crystal Tokyo.

"Somehow, you and your team were kidnapped from Crystal Tokyo about 7 years ago. We lost all track of you. As that event made me a cat without a purpose, I put myself into hiding, only having contact with my sister on occasion. Everyone has assumed you and your team were dead, killed by the enemy.

"Just a few weeks ago, we were able to find you and your team on what we have dubbed as Earth(2). Using the Palace's technology, we staged a rescue for you and your team. However, Sailor Pluto came to us, beaten. The enemy, she told us, had overwhelmed her at the Gates of Time and traveled to the past, THIS era. Knowing they would be too much for the Senshi of this era, we sent you and your team here using Pluto's powers and some future-tech."

Overwhelmed, Batafurai asked, "So, we got attacked by that _youma _because we're the warriors destined to defeat it?"

Devin nodded. "They know that if they kill you in this era, they can set up their base back here in the past. You see, they took over a secrect planet in the future known as Symoconise. The Royal Family of that planet was exiled before you were kidnapped, and murdered soon after. They know that if they can destroy Symoconise here in the past, then they will have a much stronger force in the future."

Now confused, she asked, "What on EARTH is Symoconise?"

"You know how teachers say that Venus is like Earth's twin? Well, they're wrong. Symoconise is the actual twin to Earth, bearing nearly identical properties to it. The planet, however, is invisible. Many legends are passed down on that planet as to why it's invisible, but no one has scientific proof. That planet bears a Senshi of its own, known only to us as the Senshi no Symoconise. Rumor has it that the child of the King and Queen of Symoconise was destined to become this Senshi. However, it's been said that this child was killed when you were kidnapped. If he or she is still alive, they will be a powerful force against this enemy, as his or her planet is their base.

"Your enemy knows Symoconise is not known in this time, as we discovered it immediately before the Great Freeze. Therefore, no one will figure it out if they take it over. They also know that the Senshi no Symoconise was a deciding factor in the battles leading up to the Great Freeze."

Batafurai nodded. "So, if they take over it in this time, they have a secrect base and a massive advantage?"

Devin nodded as well. "If they can succeed, they could change the course of time. They could make it so you never exist, so that Crystal Tokyo itself never exists. We cannot let this happen!"

"But…Devin, why am **I** the one that will decide this? I'm just a girl."

"Only in THIS era, Batafurai. You, in the future, are descended from one of the most powerful Senshi that have EVER existed. You have inherited the birthright to be a Sailor Senshi. However, your powers aren't of the same source as your mother's. Long story short, your powers come from one source, but are expressed in a Moon form. You also carry a very powerful weapon there, one of the two future Ginzuishou. It is an extremely powerful weapon, handed down from the times of the Moon Kingdom, that can even influence life and rebirth. However, using the Ginzuishou at such a level would kill you almost instantly. Call that its internal balance of powers. Your Ginzuishou takes the power you bear inside you and magnifies it, allowing you to become Sailor Little Moon. Guard it with your life."

She nodded, looking down at her brooch. "Devin…if I'm Little Moon…will my friends be Senshi too?"

"Only if they're decended from Senshi like you are. From what I understand, you are destined to commmand a team of nine that will take over guarding Crystal Tokyo once you come of age. Until that time, you need to memorize something…" Devin jumped under her bed, rooting around. A few seconds later, he pulled out a sheet of paper by his teeth. Jumping back up on the bed, he dropped it in her lap. "These are the planetary symbols. You'll need to memorize them to figure out who is what Senshi. Your team is the Little Sailor Senshi. Your names follow a pattern: the title Sailor, the world Little, and whatever planet your powers are influenced by. Most likely, your teammates are powerless right now, carrying a dormant form of their transformation items."

"How will the items be made…not dormant?"

"I'm not sure, acutally. I think the process will come to you just like your transformation phrase and attacks did."

"Why was that paper under my bed?"

"I don't really know. I saw it when you put me on the floor and decided I'd pull it up for you."

Batafurai layed back, thinking for a few seconds. "Devin, you said I can call you by that name, but you never said that WAS your name. What is your…"

Devin glared, hopping off the bed. "THAT you will NEVER know. I've called myself Devin for as long as you've been gone from Crystal Tokyo. So help me Kami, if you EVER figure that out and use it against me…"

She laughed. "I won't, Devin. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a mess of homework I'd better do before some _youma_ decides to try to destroy Tokyo."

* * *

**For anyone who doesn't know, kami is Japanese for god. Also, if anyone is unfamiliar with the Japanese names of the original Sailor Senshi, e-mail me and I'll send it to you. If enough e-mail me, I'll post it in an author's note at the end of one of my chapters.**

**I also realize that this chapter is relatively short, but I figured I hit you with a ton of information this time around, so I'd cut it short. **

EDITED AUGUST 7, 2005:  
-replaced the term "Silver Crystal" with "Ginzuishou," as I finally know how to spell it and feel confident that I can keep it right in the series.

EDITED AUGUST 17, 2005:  
-fixed some errors and added some things.


	9. Chapter 8: Fight for a Clue

_**Chapter Eight: Fight for a Clue**_

Batafurai stretched, sore from sitting so long in school. "MAN, those classes can sure be a drag! What WERE they thinking, putting history right after lunch?"

Devin screeched, fighting for balance upon her shoulder. "Batafurai, you need to PAY ATTENTION in that class! One day, you'll value all that information they'll teach you."

"Stick it, Devin-baka. I've got to learn about myself, find my friends, discover and help my team, AND get the heck back to my own timebefore I can worry about all that jazz."

"Yeah, you say that NOW. Boy, if your father could hear you now…"

Batafurai stopped, now mad. "Do NOT use my parents against me. You know darn well that I can't remember a thing about them."

Devin honestly looked a bit empathetic. "Batafurai…what do you mean?"

"Look. I have no memories from before I was six. I, unlike other children, can't remember all those tender little moments from their toddler years that somehow stick. My memories start around my firstweek of school, and that's it."

"Get over it and move on, we have serious matters to attend to right now!"

Eyes wide open, she glared at him. "How DARE you! After I spill out a piece of my HEART to you about my past, you go off and say it's not worth…"

"NO!" he yelled, jumping off of her shoulder and pointing a paw ahead of them.

She turned her head and saw a human-like _youma_. "…Okay, you were right. That is DEFINITELY more serious than my little pity party…"

"DON'T JUST GAWK AT IT! TRANSFORM, BAKA!"

"LITTLE CRYSTAL POWER!" As soon as she was transformed, Little Moon rushed over to the _youma, _charging a rose bud along the way. Yelling "ROSE BUD EXPLOSION!" she tossed the bud at it. It exploded, filling the _youma_'s eyes with smoke and light. "Tremble, _youma-_scum, 'cuz I'm here to take you down! For your attacks on Crystal Tokyo and your interference in my life, I, Sailor Little Moon, shall punish you!"

The _youma _turned, glaring daggers at Little Moon. "So, YOU'RE that little brat. My, it has been a long time…"

She stepped back, nervous. "Wait a…since when did the nasties TALK?"

"Your so-called "nasty" doesn't talk. I do." A young man stepped foreward from behind the _youma_. He had brown hair, spiked with green tips, and frightening eyes of emerald. He wore a black denim vest over a dark brown tank top and black army pants tucked into black army boots. A medallion, bearing an emerald-colored stone which had swirlds of black within it that changed constantly, hung by a gold chain around his neck. "You, dear Senshi, may call me Jealous Dreamer…"

Little Moon laughed. "MAN, pathetic name!"

He glared, energy charging on his left hand. "I didn't pick my name. And if you make another crack like that, I'll assist my little friend here in blowing you sky-high."

Bracing herself, she retorted, "I'd like to see you try, Dreamer!" Little did she know that he had the youma unleash an energy beam while she was talking. Little Moon could only close her eyes and brace herself as the blast flew towards her…

"SILENT…WALL!"

Little Moon opened her eyes and saw a purple energy shield block the attack. She turned and found a Senshi clad in an outfit much like Chibi Moon's. Everything but her front bow was purple, with the body suit being white and the front bow a deep, blood red. She held a frightening weapon in her hands: it was a long, thin staff with a large, sharp blade at the top. She had chin-length black hair and violet eyes.

"Watch what you're doing next time," another Senshi, this one wearing a sailor outfit of navy blue and gold, commanded. She was much taller than the one who had saved Little Moon and had short, straw blonde hair and blue eyes. Next to the tall Senshi was a third Senshi, clad in marine blue and navy blue. She was taller than theone with the glaive but shorter than the blonde.She had teal hair and blue eyes.

Dreamer was obviously not happy at this turn of events. "WHAT? Who are you people, and what are you doing here?"

"Invited by the New Era, Sailor Uranus, appearing magnificently!" the tallest one said.

"There's also, Sailor Neptune, appearing gracefully!" the one in marine blue echoed.

"Protected by Saturn, Planet of Silence... I am the soldier of destruction and rebirth...I am Sailor Saturn," finished the one in purple.

Little Moon's jaw dropped. "Would…one of you like to clarify exactly HOW many of you are there?"

Uranus looked over her shoulder at Little Moon. "Focus on the task at hand instead of trivial facts." Before Little Moon got the chance to unleash her frustration upon Uranus, she had summoned forth an ornate sword.

Little Moon, catching something out of the corner of her eye, turned her head to see Neptune summon forth a beautiful mirror. "SUBMARINE…" she yelled as she held the mirror close, "REFLECTION!" She turned the mirror out, beams of light reflecting off of it. The chest of the _youma_, along with the medallion around Dreamer's neck, both glowed. Neptune then nodded to Uranus.

Uranus yelled, "SPACE SWORD" as she raised her sword above her head. "BLASTER!" she finished, slashing it diagonally in front of her. A blast of energy flew foreward from the sword, severly weakening the _youma_.

Dreamer, now a bit panicked, pressed the jewel in his medallion. It surrounded him in a ball of energy, which shrunk into nothing. He was gone.

Little Moon called forth her wand. "MOON FLOATING BUTTERFLY SMASH!" Her attack destroyed the youma as it let out one last cry.

Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn then turned to Little Moon. "So, who are you, and what are you doing here?" Saturn asked.

"My name is Little Moon. I come from Crystal Tokyo to aide you in the battle against this enemy."

Uranus, not looking convinced, retorted, "If you are a Senshi from Crystal Tokyo, then why hasn't Chibi Moon mentioned you?"

"She doesn't know me. She and I met only a few days ago."

"Why do the battles happening in this era concern you, Little Moon?" Neptune asked.

_Finally, a question I know the answer to… _"The enemy, who are from my time, are planning to take over the future by setting up a base here, in the 21st century. Here they will grow in strength, then travel to the future and overwhelm the Senshi there. If they can, they will even try to alter the course of time. This I cannot allow. I am here to find my team and destroy this threat before they can travel through the Time Gate once again."

Uranus now looked irritated. "Look, Little Moon, or whatever your REAL name is, we don't need your help. We,the Senshi of this era, have destroyed all the previous threats, and do not need help from those who pretend to come from Crystal Tokyo. Do yourself a favor and stay out of our way." She and Neptune thentook off.

Saturn, however, remained. "Sailor Little Moon, I am unsure if you speak the truth or not, but I thank you for your assistance today. Do not take offence to what Sailor Uranus said to you. She is very untrusting of those not of this time or universe. I hope that we can meet again." Finished, she followed the path that Uranus and Neptune took.

"Nicely done, Little Moon…although your little trip into the stratosphere was totally uncalled for!" Devin said, jumping up onto Little Moon's shoulder.

"…Devin…why don't the Senshi of this era trust me?"

Devin smiled, closing his eyes. "A few years ago, a group of people called the Black Moon traveled through time and attacked this era. This sparked a bit of mistrust to anyone from the future that they do not know. Also, Uranus is an Outer Sailor Senshi, along with Saturn, Neptune, and Pluto. Their duty is to protect this system from any invaiders. They bear a natural mistrust to all outsiders. Don't take it too personaly; they're just doing their jobs."

Little Moon, who had hid herself behind a bush during Devin's explanation, detransformed back to her school uniform. "Sailor Uranus sounds like she mistrusts me more than Sailor Saturn does. Will I ever be allies with these strange girls?"

"That I cannot tell you, Batafurai. During your mission, there will be many things you won't understand. You need to learn of those things on your own, with a few exceptions. Some of those few will be taught to you by me, other of them will be taught to you by the people you encounter."

"I don't like this, Devin. I don't like it one little bit. I just want to find my friends and figure out just who I am."

"That's only one tiny part of this whole ordeal, Batafurai-hime."

"I'M NOT A PRINCESS!"

* * *

**Man, 189 hits and counting! Totally amazing!  
I humbly apologize that this took me so long to get out. I wanted to have Uranus and Neptune's Japanese entrance speeches accurate, and it took me over a week just to find those. That, and combinedwith an insanely busy week at work and writers block makes for a rough go writing this.  
On another note, I'm preparing to enter one of my original Senshi in Starlight's and Sakura's Tuxedo Wars! This is another thing that is taking up a chunk of my spare time. For those of you who don't mind spoilers to SM:LS and want to support me, please vote! Heck, I don't care WHO you vote for, just get out there and vote for up-and-comming otaku senshi!**

**EDITED August 7, 2005.  
-Corrected grammatical errors, along with an incorrect reference to Neptune's height. Also fixed a VERY inconspicious bit that add to the overall plot.**


	10. Chapter 9: An Appearance

_**Chapter 9: An Appearance**_

Devin rushed around the Tsukino household, set in his destination. He quickly nudged open a door and jumped up onto the bed inside. "Bata-chan! Bata-chan! I found someone!"

The figure beneath the sheets rolled over, pulling the blankets tighter and closer to her face. "Not now, Devin…in a few hours…"

Angered, he started jumping up and down on her. "Batafurai, WAKE UP! I found someone that looks like one of your teammates! Drag your sorry adolescent behind out of this bed this instant!

Batafurai simply muttered something incoherently and burried her head deeper into her pillow and blankets.

Devin, now sick of playing the wake-up game, drew his claws. "Fine, we'll play the hard way!"

"…YYYEEEOOOWWW! DEVIN NO BAKA!"

* * *

Batafurai, now dressed and outside, yawned. "What is so important that you drag me outside at…" here she looked at her watch, "five thirty in the morning? On a SUNDAY? I was sleeping quite happily until SOMEONE decided he was going to pierce holes in my leg with his claws!"

From his perch on her shoulder, Devin replied, "I wouldn't have had to do that if you had just woken up on the first two warnings! AND you would have heard me say I think I found one of your teammates."

She froze. "…What did he or she look like?"

"Um…really light brown hair…or maybe blonde…about average height…freckles. She was bigger than you…"

Batafurai smiled. "Taiga…DEFINITELY Tai-chan. She's the only girl I know with dirty blonde hair and freckles. Also, she's the ONLY one I know that would even CONSIDER wandering at five thirty in the morning."

"…Big morning person, I take it…"

"She's the DEFINITION of a morning person. I swear she's obsessed with seeing a sunrise…"

"At least I know what one looks like!" a soft voice said from behind Batafurai.

"If the kami had meant for me to see one, it would be…" Batafurai stopped mid sentence, turning around. Looking up, she squealed. "TAI-CHAN!" Throwing her arms around the girl, she added, "I'm SSOO glad I found you!"

Taiga seemed a bit taken aback. "Let me GO, Bata-chan…Get OFF of me…"

Devin sighed. "For cryin' out loud, Bakafurai, let the girl GO!"

Taiga jumped back, horrified. "Who said that?"

Sighing, Batafurai motioned to the cat upon her shoulder. "Don't look at me like I've gone insane, he really does talk…and you're not dreaming."

"I HAVE to be dreaming, or you have to have gone insane. Batafurai, you KNOW cats don't talk…EVER!"

Devin glared at her before replying, "This one does."

Both Batafurai and Devin thought Taiga was going to faint on the spot. "…B…Bata-chan…Why does that cat talk?"

He saved her from the explanation. "You can call me Devin, and I'm not your ordinary house cat, as you see. I'm what people in OUR time call 'Guardian Moon Cats.' We originated on another planet, with the first two immigrating to the moon over a thousand years ago to guard and advise the queen of the Silver Millenium, Queen Serenity. The moon symbol on my forehead is proof of that. It is also the source of my powers. Once it's covered, I revert to having the abilities as any other feline on this planet.

"I, like you, am from the far future. We live in the future version of this city, called Crystal Tokyo. You, Taiga, belong there with Batafurai…I think."

Taiga, now interested in the feline's story, raised an eyebrow. "You THINK?"

Batafurai laughed, sweatdropping and looking nervous. "Well, he will only know…"

She was interupted by loud, high pitched barking noises. Looking down, Batafurai saw a chocolate colored puppy start gently pulling on Taiga's pant leg. It then sat down, wagging its tail and looking up at Taiga with a doggy-grin.

She smiled, picking up the puppy. "Bata-chan, Devin-san, this is Rachel. She started following me a few days ago and refuses to leave. I've decided to take her in."

Batafurai smiled while Devin looked angered and annoyed. "Tai-chan, that's so cute! Why'd you name her Rachel though? That's an American name!" she asked.

Taiga, petting the small puppy with her free hand, replied, "Well, there was this really nice elderly lady that lived by me who was named Rachel. She was always offering to babysit Keleika and me whenever our parents needed, and she was always offering to play with her and me. She was my favorite person when I was very small. She died a few years ago, though. This puppy here seems to be just as unjudgemental as that lady was about me. She doesn't care what I've done in my past or that I've got these stupid freckles or anything else. She's just glad I took her in and feed her."

Batafurai shook her head, crossing her arms across her chest. "You've got a huge heart, Taiga. You don't even have a place to stay right now and you've taken in a pet needing help!" She saw out of the corner of her eye a familiar person bearing blue hair. She waved and called out, "Hey Ami-san!"

Ami turned and returned the wave, walking up to the two younger girls. "Hello, Batafurai-san. Who is this?"

Taiga bowed. "I am Taiga, Batafurai's friend. This here is a furry friend of mine, Rachel."

Ami returned the bow. "I am Mizuno Ami." Then, turning to Batafurai, she asked, "Is this one of the friends you have told Usagi and me about?"

Batafurai nodded. "Taiga's in the same predicament as I was when I came here. She's also…found a puppy since the last time I saw her. Are you still willing to offer her shelter, Ami-san?"

"I'll pay for what Rachel needs myself, Mizuno-san," Taiga quickly added.

Ami laughed. "I am still willing, Batafurai. As for paying for Rachel…I really don't think that's necessary, Taiga."

Taiga smiled and bowed again. "Thank you so much, Mizuno-san!"

"It's no trouble, Taiga-san. My mother will enroll you in Juuban Junior High in the morning…Do you have a family name?"

Taiga paled immediately at that comment. "…Mizuno-san…I…"

Batafurai intervened. "Taiga-chan is, like me, an orphan of sorts. We DO have family names, but it's hard to explain us living with people with different family names…"

Ami nodded. "We'll enroll you as Mizuno Taiga, then. Follow me. I'll show you where I live."

Taiga's color slowly returned as she followed Ami. "I was called Ouitsu Taiga back home…just so you know. Batafurai was Hishou Batafurai, Mizuno-san."

Batafurai smiled as she heard Ami correct, "You can call me Ami, Ouitsu-san."

Smirking, Devin gently slapped Batafurai's shoulder. "Well, that just might be one down, ne?"

"Right, Devin…right."

* * *

Later the next day, Batafurai stood by a tree on the grounds of Juuban Junior High after school left out. Seeing a familiar face, she raised her hand and yelled, "Kasai-san!"

The black-haired girl smiled and rushed over to her. "Hey, Batafurai-san!" Batafurai mentally winced at the honorific, but knew it was not worth the argument. "Did you meet the new girl? She's…"

"She has dirty blonde hair and light blue eyes. Her skin is very pale and dusted with pale brown freckles. She's around 1.65 meters tall and very pretty despite the freckles. Her name's Mizuno Taiga, ne?"

Kasai lowered her eyebrows. "You heard already, didn't you?"

"No, Kasai-san. She's one of the friends I refered to."

"Hey Bata-chan," Taiga said, walking up. As she noticed Kasai, she added, "I'm sorry for my rudeness. I didn't see you there, Shuensha-san."

"It's fine, Mizuno-san. I was just talking to Batafurai about…"

Before Kasai could finish her sentence, a very loud scream was heard past the school. Batafurai grabbed Taiga's wrist and yelled to Kasai, "I'm going to find out what that noise was. Tai-chan, come with me!" She took off running, dragging the taller girl behind her.

Kasai blinked, then crossed her arms and smirked. _'Batafurai-san sure is weird. But…she's pretty awesome in the same sense. Can't help but think she's hiding something from me…'_

* * *

Taiga yanked her wrist back, nearly pulling Batafurai off her feet. "What was THAT for? And why do you have that brooch on your bow?"

Batafurai glanced over her shoulder and bit her lower lip. "Could we please at LEAST duck into an alley before I explain that? If I know right, there's a _youma_ around here attacking someone…judging by how loud that scream sounded, it has to be close by."

"_YOUMA_? Batafurai, what aren't you telling me?"

Devin, who had apparently been close by, jumped up onto Batafurai's shoulder. "Action time, Batafurai. Get Taiga out of here and transform!"

Taiga opened her mouth to argue, but was cut off by a whip-like object flying just over her head. She, Batafurai, and Devin looked up to see a humanoid creature grasping its wrist and glaring angrly at four Senshi in varying colors.

"The Inners…" Devin muttered.

"Tai-chan! What's up with your forehead?" Batafurai asked, pointing to a spot just above the space between Taiga's eyebrows. A strange symbol was glowing there in blue. It looked like a heart on a stem, with a cross through the stem and a point coming off each lobe of the heart.

Devin's eye widened. "The Symbol of Mercury…"

* * *

**Yes, evil spot to end, I know. The next two chapters should come out quickly, however.**

**I'd like to thank Mason for reviewing…even though you're my co-author at least 80 of the time, I'm still going to thank you for leaving me a review.**

**Also, a SPOILER CHARACTER to this story has been entered into the Tuxedo Wars. The link is on my profile. Please vote for the one YOU think is the best. It won't bother me either way who wins, as I'm very honored to get to have Protector battle such a well-developed character as Guardian Fenris (who also has a very nice creator!).**

**Hit count at posting: 266  
Review count at posting: 3**


	11. Chapter 10: Frozen Discovery

_**Chapter 10: Frozen Discovery**_

Batafurai quickly pulled Taiga into a nearby alley. "Remember when Devin said you MIGHT be from the future like I am. Well, he was right. You've got this strange marking growing on your forehead. From Devin's little muttering of 'Mercury," I'd assume you're a Little Sailor Senshi."

Taiga looked very confused. "Little Sailor Senshi? Mercury? Marking? Batafurai, you're not making any sense."

"Taiga, do you have some type of item you found AFTER you were brought here?" Devin asked.

Taiga nodded and pointed to a necklace around her neck. It was a simple pendant on a chain. The pendant looked like a shard of ice with the Symbol of Mercury within it. "What's so special about this necklace?"

Devin, hopping off Batafurai's shoulder, commanded, "Batafurai, she's Little Mercury. I'm sure of it. Transform yourself now so we can find a way to awaken her transformation item!"

Batafurai nodded. She pointed to her brooch and explained to Taiga, "This is all very hard to explain in words. I'm what Devin calls a 'Pretty Suited Sailor Soldier of love and justice.' My name is Sailor Little Moon once I transform. Hopefully, transforming myself will explain a few things…LITTLE CRYSTAL POWER!"

As soon as Sailor Little Moon was totally transformed, her tiara disappeared. In its place was a golden crescent moon, located on the same part of her forehead that Taiga's mark was. Her brooch opened and the jewel flashed. A beam of light came out of the jewel, striking Taiga's necklace pendant. It levitated over Taiga's head as it was surrounded in a sphere of blue light. Suddenly, the light dispersed and a small, strange rod levitating in place of the necklace. The Symbol of Mercury glowed in the top of the rod, and then faded to become a metallic blue. As the rod dropped, Taiga instinctively caught it.

The newly-released rod was only around 18 centimeters long. It was basically a heart on a stick. The heart was blue and bore a yellow-green oval on the front face. Within this oval was the Symbol of Mercury. The handle-like part of the rod was blue, with a small, yellow-green cap. The cap-like part bore a small, blue sphere. A small, golden yellow star rested on top of the heart. Inside the body of the star was a round, blue crystal.

Taiga turned the rod over in her hands a few times, and then looked up at Little Moon. "…Should I just do the motion you did and shoot off this phrase stuck in my head?"

"Hm…basically."

Taiga sighed, raising the rod above her head. "My skirt better not be as short as yours…LITTLE MERCURY POWER!"

The Symbol of Mercury glowed blue, the rod forming out behind it. Taiga grabbed it, her nails becoming blue and the rod releasing a burst of light. Taiga, her body glowing blue and yellow-green, was then seen spinning slowly. She held her rod in her right hand, arm outstretched above her head. It released streams of water that covered her entire body. The water suddenly froze and Taiga stopped spinning. Cracks formed in the ice, then exploded out in a blast of yellow-green and blue light. Taiga, now transformed, spun once again, and then posed: arms crossed at mid-forearm in front of her chest, feet apart.

Her outfit was very similar to the one Sailor Little Moon wore. Her pleated mini-skirt, collar, brooch, boots, glove bands, and tiara jewel were blue. Her front and back bows were both yellow-green. She wore ankle-height boots with thick, two and a half centimeter heels. They were laced with dark green laces. The brooch on the front of her bow was a plain, blue circle. Small, blue studs were in here earlobes.

The new Little Senshi looked at herself, blushing furiously. She desperately tried to pull down her mini-skirt. "Who in their perverted mind created these outfits? I'm barely clothed!"

Devin sweat dropped. "Quit whining, Sailor Little Mercury. You have more important things to attend to. You, along with Little Moon here, are to fight that _youma_ out there. Your attack will come to you just like your transformation phra…"

Little Mercury cut him off in mid sentence. "OOHH no! I am NOT going out there looking like THIS!"

Little Moon sighed. "Little Mercury, believe it or not, this is our DESTINY. We have a responsibility to this city—no, this ERA—and we can't turn our backs on them. If and when you decide to help, come and join me." She had barely taken three steps when she felt Little Mercury's hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not letting you do this alone."

* * *

The _youma_ let loose a screeching laugh, once again hitting the Inner Senshi. 

"Darn it! Why can't we hit this thing?" Jupiter, clad in green and sugar pink, asked.

"Maybe we're just going about this wrong…" Mercury, wearing two shades of blue, replied.

"You Senshi will never defeat the Neo-Dreamers!" the _youma_ yelled.

"ROSE BUD EXPLOSION!"

Before the Inner Senshi could even sit up, an object hit the _youma _square in the face and exploding on contact. It screeched, furiously rubbing its eyes.

"STOP RIGHT THERE, CREEP!" two girls yelled. The Inners turn to see Sailor Little Moon and Sailor Little Mercury standing side-by-side a distance from them.

"Attacking the future is dishonorable enough," Little Moon began.

"But attacking people here in the present is worse yet," Little Mercury added.

"Standing for the Tokyo of the future, I, Sailor Little Moon, shall punish you!"

"Standing for the planet, Mercury, in the future, I, Sailor Little Mercury, shall also punish you!"

Sailor Mercury immediately blushed crimson. "Sailor…Little Mercury?"

Sailor Venus, in orange and navy blue, blinked a few times. "Now there's two of them…"

"LOOK!" the _youma _interrupted, "I don't care if there are a HUNDRED of you Senshi! You are all going to die here and now!"

"Not if I have any say in it! MARS…" Sailor Mars, in red and purple, held her right hand out to her side. The Symbol of Mars glowed red there as fire erupted outward. She drew back the string of a loaded bow of fire as she yelled, "FLAME SNIPER!" The flaming arrow erupted outward, nailing the _youma_ square in the chest.

Little Mercury watched, a phrase running through her mind. _'Well…no better time than the present to try this...' _She held her right hand straight out in front of her, a ball of ice growing on the palm. Once it grew to the size of a baseball, she clenched her fist. The ball exploded within her fist, light showing between her fingers. She pulled her fist close, then thrusted it outward yelling, "MERCURY ICE SHARDS SLICE!" Razor-sharp pieces of ice were propelled forward. The _youma_ yelped in pain, rubbing the places that had been hit.

Little Moon summoned her wand, knowing she had a chance to attack. "MOON FLOATING BUTTERLFY SMASH!" The attack did a large ammount of damage to the _youma_, but it did not destroy it.

"Let me take it from here, Little Moon. VENUS…" Sailor Venus held her right hand out to the side, much like Mars had done. The Symbol of Venus glowed on her palm in orange, stars soon flowing outward from it. Venus blew a kiss and caught it herself. A heart multiplied itself around her waist, then became one again. "LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!" The heart hit the _youma_, dealing the finishing blow.

"YOU WILL NEVER WIN!" It screamed as it became a bolt of light that shot off into the sky.

The Inner Senshi then turned to the Little Senshi. Mars was the first to speak. "Just who ARE you two?"

"We're Senshi in the wrong time period, basically…" Little Mercury replied, looking a bit intimidated.

"I'll tell you exactly what I told the Outers: We're here to prevent a fatal invasion of Crystal Tokyo. The enemy knows how to create a secrect base here, one of which only we two can know of. Pluto can validate that. We're also correcting destiny," Little Moon said.

"DESTINY?" the four Inners asked in unision. They were, however, cut off by an explosion that rocked the city and knocked them off their feet.

* * *

**Yes, another cliffie. Cut me some slack, it's 5:16 a.m. and I'm exhausted. **

**EDITED 9/19/05: Fixed a minor error on Taiga's transformation item. **

Hit count at posting: 294  
Review count at posting: 3


	12. Chapter 11: The Sonic Knight

**_Chapter 11: The Sonic Knight_**

All six Senshi fought to pull themselves to their feet.

"If that happens ONE MORE TIME…" Venus muttered.

The Senshi then heard a loud noise. They looked up to see every stray animal within 10 meters of them take off running in the opposite direction.

Little Mercury, following the animals with her eyes, announced, "Something must have happened in an alley to make all of them flee like that…"

Mars nodded. "Then that's where we're going.

The Senshi all rushed to the sight.

* * *

"TRIPLE STRIKE!" A warrior wearing samurai armor in green and black yelled, releasing three energy blasts from his sword. 

A knight in futuristic armor dodged the attack. "SILVER STRIKE!" he yelled, releasing an attack from his own sword.

The samurai, hit, yelled, "DARN YOU, SONIC KNIGHT!"

"You're never gonna win, you pathetic knight! The Neo-Dreamers will fall!" Sonic Knight yelled.

"Only two of the Little Senshi are present now, Sonic Knight, and I will kill anyone who stands in my way on behalf of Jealous Dreamer!"

Sonic Knight was shocked. "You work for that fool! For kami's sake, you're more pathetic than I thought!"

As if on cue, Jealous Dreamer appeared, his amulet letting off one last burst of light. "Do I hear you ridiculing me, Sonic Knight?"

The Senshi, finally reaching the scene, stopped suddenly. Little Moon moved foreward a bit, obviously upset by what she found. "JEALOUS DREAMER!" she yelled, glaring up at the hovering foe.

He turned, smirking at the blue Little Senshi. Well, well, well…now there's TWO of you Little Senshi. Guess you've been busy searching, huh HALF-MOON." His comment sparked a long-winded rant from Little Moon.

"WHAT are you three doing?" Jupiter yelled.

Sonic Knight turned his head to look at her. "Jealous Dreamer and Samurai Knight are my enemies as well as yours. If you don't mind, I could use a little help! SILVER STRIKE—DOUBLE!" He slashed with his sword twice, hitting both Jealous Dreamer and Samurai Knight once.

"No problem there…Little Mercury?" Little Moon turned to her teammate.

Little Mercury answered her by unleashing her attack. "MERCURY ICE SHARDS SLICE!"

"MOON FLOATING BUTTERFLY SMASH!"

Samurai Knight was ready for the attacks. "SAMURAI SPIRIT!" he called out, raising his sword. Both his sword and his eyes glowed green. A transparent, spirit-like replica of himself then appeared, blocking the attacks launched against him.

Sonic Knight took this opportunity to launch an attack. He held his sword horizontally, then ran his index and middle fingers along the flat side of theblade. It glowed silver in response. Spinning his sword once, he turned itinto a disc that was the same size as his sword was long.He spun, yelling,"SILVER…SHINING…STAR!"The attackripped off Samurai's chest plate.

"JUPITER! OAK EVOLUTION!"

"MERCURY! AQUA RHAPSODY!"

One attack hit Dreamer and Samurai each, knocking them back into a wall.

"RETREAT!" Dreamer called out, pressing the jewel in his amulet. He was gone in seconds.

Before he disappeared, Samurai called out, "Know this, you fools: The NeoDreamers will succeed, and no mini-skirt wearing love-preaching buffoons like you guys will stop us." Glaring at Little Moon, he added, "Especially YOU, Little Moon!" He then disappeared.

Little Mercury, now reminded that she was currently clad in a mini-skirt, blushed crimson and furiously started trying to pull down her skirt.

Sonic Knight turned to the Senshi, walking up closer to them. "Are you alright?"

"I've been better…" Little Mercury muttered.

"Who are you? And where do you come from?" asked Venus.

"I think both sets of Senshi want to know the answer to that one," Little Moon said. Then, glancing to her teammate, she added, "And give it a rest, Little Mercury. The skirt won't get any longer no matter how hard you pull."

Sonic Knight, ignorring the purple Senshi's comment to her teammate, pulled a file out of nowhere and handed it to Mercury. "This is my mission, as defined by Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion. This is to be given to Eternal Sailor Moon. As for who I am, I am the Sonic Knight, Commander of the Silver Knights in Crystal Tokyo and sworn protector of Crystal Tokyo's Royal Family."

The Inner Senshi's eyes widdened in surprise. "CRYSTAL TOKYO?"

Mars seemed to grow angry after she recovered from their shock. "We've been there, and we didn't see any so-called Silver Knights."

"You guys arrived in the time BEFORE the Silver Knights were formed. We were formed soon after the Black Moon Clan was defeated by Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion, along with you, Sailors Mars, Jupiter, and Venus." He paused for a second, then corrected himself, "Oh, I almost forgot to mention you, Sailor Mercury. I humbly apoligize for that." He bowed in apology.

Little Mercury and Little Moon looked at each other in confusion.

"Black Moon Clan…Silver Knights…"

"Neo-Queen Serenity…King Endymion…"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" they both exclaimed in confusion.

"You claim to come from the future and you DON'T even know who Neo-Queen Serenity is?" Jupiter asked.

Sonic Knight ignored Jupiter's question. "You will know in time, Little Senshi."

"If ONE MORE person tells me that…" Little Moon uttered, crossing her arms across her chest in aggravation.

"We'll take the file to Sailor Moon…" Venus began.

"But rest assured, we do not trust you, Sonic Knight," Mars finished. The four Inner Senshi then left, bounding off across rooftops.

"Watching them leave, Sonic Knight exclaimed, "They're worse than the Outer Senshi here in the past!"

"NO, they're NOT. I thought for SURE Uranus was going to rip my head off during one of my last battles…" At Little Mercury's look of confusion, Little Moon added, "I'll explain it later to you."

"Little Senshi," Sonic Knight began, addressing them, "The NeoDreamers are gaining control in the future. They have destroyed most of our forces, and even our allies, the Repliforce, are having trouble keeping them at bay. I was sent here as your protector and advisor. However, we cannot speak out of Senshi or Knight forms if the Inners are going to be THIS distrustful of me!"

Little Moon replied, "The only ones who even TRY to be trusting of me are Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon…and even Chibi Moon was quite wary of me, due to our very similar Senshi names."

Seeming to be in shock, Little Mercury asked, "So…Pluto-sama was serious…that Little Moon and I are from a future millenium?"

"I see Sailor Pluto has informed you of the basics." Looking around, he asked, "Little Moon, don't you have a Guardian Cat that should be with you?"

"…Yes…"

The aforementioned feline ran up, out of breath. "If ONE MORE STRAY CAT tries to sniff me…" He looked up and, seeing Sonic Knight, sarcastically said, "Hey! Look what they dragged in!"

Sonic Knight smirked. "Ah…Hello, DEMETER!"

Devin's smirk disappeared in record-breaking time. If he had been human, he would have been completely pale.

_'THAT'S his REAL name?'_ Little Moon thought.

"De…METER?" both Little Senshi broke out into a fit of hysterical laughter.

Now furious, "Demeter" yelled, "DO NOT CALL ME BY THAT VILE NAME! IT'S DEVIN TO YOU, BAKAS!"

"Devin, I owed you THAT one," Sonic Knight said.

"Or so you think…" was heard from the irrate feline.

Little Moon wiped away tears of laughter as she exclaimed, "So THAT'S your real name!"

"Yes, it is. And if you EVER call me 'Demeter,' I will make your neck my new scratching post."

Sonic Knight spoke up. "Devin, before I forget, this is for you." He knelt down, holding a collar in front of Devin. It was orange in color and had a thick, green metallic piece on it. The romanji letters "DE" were engraved into the metal piece. Devin took it into his teeth after muttering a quick "Thank you!"

Soon, Little Moon asked the feline, "What the heck is that?"

"It's my link to you two, basically," he said as he dropped his collar.

"It's his communication collar," Sonic Knight detailed. "He can contact you from anywhere. Plus, I enhanced it so he could contact me. It'll be necessary for him to be our go-between since we can't speak outside of our current forms."

Devin seemed to go pale at the idea. "Great…I get to see you REGURALLY…"

"Please, Devin-kun?" Little Mercury pleaded.

"Devin, it's under the King's orders that you do this. Otherwise, you won't get the bag of tuna I brought you," Sonic Knight added.

He perked up, whiskers lifting. "That's enough to convince me! The crap back in this millenium they try to call tuna just doesn't cut it!"

A mushroom breath escaped an irritated Little Moon. "So much for being NICE…"

The Knight just smiled. "Rule one: To get him to do ANYTHING as a favor, you gotta bribe him. Compassion was a recessive gene."

"HEY now…Who said I wasn't…"

Little Mercury smirked down at the feline guardian. "We'll have to remember that…"

"Before I forget, I need to mention something else," Sonic Knight said. "If you ever see anyone wearing blue, black, or red armor, those are our allies as well. Blue is X, red Zero, and black Bass."

"People from our time have…interesting…names…" was heard from Little Moon.

"I also have something for you guys," Devin said. He crouched down low, then backflipped high into the air. Two watch-like bracelets appeared. They were simple: a round, watch-like body on a colored band that was held together by a clasp. One of the bracelets had a red band and a purple watch body, with a beautiful butterfly on it. With the butterfly were a golden crescent moon and another symbol, which looked like a circle bearing a plus sign in it, combined so that it appeared the symbol was etched into the crescent moon's body. The other had a yellow-green band with a blue watch body. The design on this one, however, was of large pieces of ice. The largest piece had the symbol for Mercury within it. "These are for you, Little Senshi. They are basically communicators that double as watches. A small button on the side of the body will release the cover, showing a screen and a bunch of buttons. Pushing the button that raises the top when the top is already up will place a cover over the buttons, hiding them. You can use these to contact one another or me no matter where—or when—the other is. A button will 'light up,' in a sense, once it's corresponding Little Senshi is found."

"Now that you have those, take these." Sonic Knight handed each Little Senshi a small pendant. Within the pendant was a small, red button. "These are to contact me only in case of an EXTREME EMERGENCY, or if Samurai Knight wants another beating."

The Little Senshi put on the pendants and communicators, each testing their wrist communicators.

"Thank you, guys," Little Moon said.

Little Mercury, looking down once again at her uniform, blushed and asked, "Um…can you put in a complaint to whoever created these outfits?"

"LITTLE MERCURY!" Little Moon and Devin yelled, frustrated.

"What? They're DISGUSTINGLY short-skirted!"

"I don't kno who created them, and I'm afraid there's nowhere to complain to," Sonic Knight replied. "If ya have to try something, I'd suggest nylons."

Little Moon and Devin both immediately broke into hysterical laughter at his comment.

Little Mercury, completely embarrassed at this point and tomato-red in the face to prove it, shot, "I'd rather HANG you with a pair right now…"

Sonic Knight said, "Little Mercury, I'm only trying to help…which, irronically, failed. I've only gotten you mad at me, and I apologize." He bowed respectively. "I need to find my allies that came though the time stream with me. Good luck to you all." Dropping a bag of tuna, he jumped up into the sky. Little Moon and Little Mercury assumed he had landed on a rooftop and took off running.

"I WASN'T MAD!" Little Mercury called up into the sky.

"HOT DOG I'M SAVED FROM THE HORRORS OF PAST TUNA!" Devin screamed, diving onto the bag and furiously trying to open it.

Both Little Senshi detransformed, Little Mercury doing so by clutching her brooch.

Batafurai then sighed. "This mission's just messed up in general…

Her feline guardian looked up, face full of tuna. "No one said it'd be fun, Batafurai."

Taiga covered her mouth, muffling laughter.

Batafurai, however, was less tactful. Laughing, she exclaimed, "You SO need a bib, Devin!"

"What do you MEAN, I need a bib? I'm a sosphisticated COMPANION! Well-mannered and totally polite! Batafurai? Don't laugh like that; you know it's true!"

* * *

**Demeter is the goddess of fertility and agriculture in Greek Mythology. Since Luna, Artemis, and Diana were all named after goddesses in Roman and/or Greek mythology, it seemed fitting that Devin be given one as well. He, obviously, hates it, so he gave himself the nickname Devin (as it began with the same first two initials embrossed in his collar). His hatred of his name is symbolic…but I won't tell you why just yet. (His name in general is also symbolic).**

**Before I forget to say this, Samurai Knight and Sonic Knight belong to my co-author, Duelist-17 (AKA-Mason). He generously lets me use them in SM:LS to help enrich the plot…well, more like he willingly roleplays out these characters with me at insanely-late hours so I have a more interesting plot to type about…either way, he's a God-send. And, Mason…THE NYLON LINES ROCK MY WORLD! You have NO idea how hard I laugh when I read that scene…**

**Hit count at posting: 362  
Review count at posting: 3**


	13. Chapter 12: Discussions

**_Chapter 12: Discussions_**

**MISSION STATEMENT 134-68**

**SONIC KNIGHT IS HEREBY ORDERED TO INVESTIGATE THE ACTIVITIES AND "YOUMA" OF THE NEO-DREAMERS AND AID THE LITTLE SENSHI IN BATTLE AS NEEDED. HE IS ALSO INSTRUCTED TO PROTECT THE PAST FORMS OF THE ELDER SAILOR SENSHI IN ORDER TO PRESERVE OUR FORCES IN THE FUTURE. **

**ALONG WITH SONIC KNIGHT, WARRIORS CODE-NAMED X, ZERO, AND BASS HAVE BEEN SENT TO HELP SONIC KNIGHT IN CASE OF A HUGE-SCALE ATTACK. THEY ARE TO AID THE SENSHI IN BATTLE AS NEEDED, ALONG WITH OBSERVING THE ENEMY'S ACTIONS. IN CASE OF EMERGENCY, THEY MAY BE CONTACTED TO RETURN TO THE FUTURE. IN CASE OF A BIG EMERGENCY, THE LITTLE SENSHI MAY BE CALLED TO COME WITH THEM.  
**

**GENERAL SIGNAS, REPLIFORCE**

"What is all of this supposed to mean? And why did he calls us the 'Elder Sailor Senshi'?" Minako asked after Ami finished reading the file. All the Senshi—minus Mamoru, Usagi, ChibiUsa, and Setsuna—were seated around the table in Rei's room. It was two days after their last battle.

"It's supposed to be why Sonic Knight and the Little Senshi are here, as decreed by some general named Signas," Ami explained, taking off her glasses. "The label 'Elder' may just refer to our future selves."

"The key word in that sentence was 'supposed'. No one can prove this information is true," Haruka replied, not convinced.

"Actually, Mamoru-san might just be able to…" Hotaru offered.

"She's right. Mamoru-san is King Endymion in the future. The letter given with the file was supposedly written by Endymion-sama himself. If Mamoru can prove this right by the handwriting or another factor, then we'll know this newcommer was speaking the truth," Michiru replied.

"Well, he and ChibiUsa had better get here soon. I don't know how long we have until both Batafurai and her friend get here or those new enemies attack again," Rei grumbled.

As if on cue, Usagi, Mamoru, and ChibiUsa rushed in. "Sorry we're late," Usagi said, sitting down with her boyfriend and future daughter.

"Typical Usagi behavior…" Luna grumbled from the corner of the room. "Hard to believe she drug Mamoru-san and ChibiUsa-chan down with her, though."

"What is so urgent that we had to rush right here? Did you find out something on the enemy?" Mamoru asked. After Ami read the mission statement to them, she handed him a letter.

"This was also given to us by theSonic Knight. It was in the folder with the mission statement. It appears to be written by Endymion-sama personally, but we can't verify it."

"Papa sent a letter?" ChibiUsa asked.

"We're hoping either you or ChibiUsa can prove it's real," Makoto added.

Mamoru nodded, reading the letter outloud:

**_Dear Elder Senshi,_**

**_I know you must be wondering why I've sent forces from the future to help you, but I am clearly out of options._**

**_Our forces are dwindling, and the Sailor Senshi are the only ones who are surviving this ongoing battle with the Neo-Dreamers. We know that the Outer Senshi may be suspicious of these soldiers, but please understand that they are only there to help._**

**_Sonic Knight is the Royal Family's sworn protector, and he is to aid in future battles if needed. X, Zero, and Bass will provide additional assistance if needed. I trust that they will be welcomed with open arms, and if they choose to reveal their identities by ANY reason, or if they detransform due to severe attacks, please treat them no differently as if you were treating each other._**

**_Neo-Queen Serenity and I also wish to say hello to ChibiUsa and that we thank you for accepting our assistance and caring for our daughter._**

**_King Endymion_**

Mamoru, looking carefully at what he just read, finally said, "This looks too much like my own handwriting to be forged. Either Endymion-sama wrote this, or someone went to very elaborate measures to make it appear that way."

ChibiUsa, also looking at the letter, added, "That's definately Papa's handwriting. I'd never forget something that important!"

Looking around at her Senshi, Usagi asked, "So, what do we do, guys?"

"Although the letter must be legimate, I don't know if we can trust this 'Sonic Knight' character. If he was really the Royal Family's sworn protector, then wouldn't ChibiUsa know him?" Haruka asked

ChibiUsa shook her head. "Our protectors act outside the castle. If one of them needed to speak to my parents, I wouldn't be allowed in the throne room while he or she was there. He may know who I am, however…"

"I'm more worried about the Little Senshi," Rei said. "No one has given us any reason to trust those new Senshi. They just come in whenever it pleases them, help destroy those _youma_-like things, then leave. ChibiUsa's already told us that she's never seen them in the future, so that destroys their story."

"They seem okay…" Hotaru said softly, "but we cannot trust them unless they can prove themselves trustworthy. Like Rei-san said, their story doesn't make sense. It's too dangerous to let ourselves be fooled by those who may be enemies in disguise."

Artemis rushed into the room, Diana right behind him. "Batafurai and Taiga are coming up now. Don't blow your secrect identies to them!"

The Senshi nodded, clearing off the table and hiding the mission statement and letter in Ami's schoolbag.

Just a minute or two later, in walked the two girls in question. Both of them were still in their school uniforms and carrying their schoolbags.

"Is…there a reason you wanted us to come here, Usagi-san?" Batafurai asked, sounding a bit overwhelmed by the large group of people she did not know.

Jumping up, Usagi cheerfully lead the younger girls to the table. "I wanted you to meet my friends, and I also wanted to meet the girl staying with Ami-chan!"

Taiga, looking even more nervous than Batafurai, swallowed hard. "That's not really necessary, Tsukino-san…"

"Of course it is! If you two want to find places for your friends when you find them, you'll have to know some of the people I know!" Usagi insisted. "Now, you know Ami-chan of course…"

"Usagi, you're scaring them!" Makoto exclaimed.

Batafurai shook her head. "No, she's not…we've been attacked by those _youma_ things, so scaring us is a little harder than just overenthusiam. Taiga-chan's just shy around those she doesn't know, and I'm just plain overwhelmed at how many people Usagi acutally wants us to meet at once…"

"THANKS, Bata-chan…I really wanted them to know that..." Taiga muttered sarcasticly, her face beginning to go red.

"Let's make this simplier for them…I'm Aino Minako."

"Kino Makoto."

"Hino Rei."

"Tenoh Haruka."

"Kaioh Michiru."

"Tomoe Hotaru."

"Chiba Mamoru."

"Tsukino Usagi…ChibiUsa, for short."

Batafurai, finally freeing her arm from Usagi's iron grasp, bowed. "I'm Hishou Batafurai."

Taiga did the same. "And I am Ouitsu Taiga. We both are very pleased to meet you all."

Minako smiled. "Sit down, you two. We've got an idea to help you guys."

Both girls complied, waiting to hear what they had to say.

Makoto was the first to speak. "We know you two have companions lost in the city, and we want to help. We've come up with housing ideas for them, but you two are going to have to make the finished plan."

"You see, we know who can take in someone, and how many, but we don't know anything about your friends. Maybe you two can help us by deciding who would be best with whom," Ami added.

Taiga nodded. "I think we could do that…You've really found rooms for eight other teenagers?"

"Well...for seven," Rei said. "If they're willing to help with chores, Grandpa and I can house two of your friends here at the shrine."

"My home can fit one girl," Minako added.

"As long as they can each share a room with one other, Haruka, Hotaru, and I can take in four more," Michiru added.

"Michiru, Hotaru, and I live in a large home just outside of town," Haruka explained. At Batafurai and Taiga's confused looks, she added, "We're Hotaru's adoptive guardians."

"Setsuna-mama's away right now, so we're saving her room. Otherwise, we'd have room for one more," Hotaru explained.

Batafurai looked to Taiga. "That just leaves one boy:Shuzika…"

Mamoru spoke up this time. "I have room for him if no one else does. My apartment's a bit small, but it should do just fine."

"Thank you so much, Mamoru-san!" Batafurai exclaimed.

"Now, we know you've told ChibiUsa and Usagi about your friends, but we'll need you to tell us as well," Ami said.

Again looking at each other, Batafurai and Taiga both muttered, "Well…"

Batafurai went first, "Tanoshii Otome's a lot like me…very fun-loving and loyal, yet very serious when she needs to be. She can be a bit boy-crazy when she wants to."

"Benri Annai is very sarcastic, yet quiet around strangers. She tends to avoid people she's not used to. We think something's happened to her in her past to cause her to be like that," Taiga added.

"Karuson Shuzika's very artistic and smart, yet very dense at times. He's always off reading or drawing. Despite that, he's extremely trustworthy."

"Ikioi Hatsu…well…she's quite…spoiled. She's incredibly vain and boy-crazy, but also has a loyal side. She's also quite brilliant when she wants to be."

"Iba Riki is very strong, both in body and spirit. She's very tall and sure of herself, but can be a bit hard to get along with. She tends to be sarcastic and rude to some people. Whoever takes her in should NOT take in Hatsu as well. They would kill each other in minutes."

"Bou Onbin is the opposite of Hatsu. She's very fearful of all males. She's very artistic, yet very tomboyish. She tends to get along okay with Hatsu, though they'll NEVER pass as best friends."

"Subayai Tonbo is…about as orginal as you can get. She, like Riki, is very strong in bodyand spirit, though Tonbo tends to be a lot louder than Riki. She's wild and outgoing. She can, however, tone herself down if need be, though this tends to upset her a bit."

"Ikkou Miyabita—we all just call her Miya for short—is Tonbo's best friend. She's pretty quiet when left on her own, but put her with Tonbo and she's a whole different person! She loves sports and music, and often just parks it in her room with a guitar for hours on end."

Rei, after the two girls finished, said, "Well, we could use Riki's strength here. I also think we could help Annai if she really was hurt in her past."

Taiga nodded. "Word of the wise: they'll argue on and off. They're kind of like oil and vinegar…although they're a great combination, they just don't mix."

"Otome is welcome with me. I think her and I would get along great!" Minako said.

After talking in hushed tones with Michiru and Hotaru, Haruka added, "Michiru and Iwill gladlytake in the last four. Onbin should get along just fine with us. Michiru is also very musical and artistic, so Miyabita should feel right at home. The other two…well…"

"Tonbo sounds like she'd be fun to be with," Hotaru said, smiling.

Batafurai and Taiga just looked at each other nervously.

ChibiUsa, catching on, said, "Haruka-san is a girl…"

Both Batafurai and Taiga blushed, completely embarrassed. "We are SO SORRY, Tenoh-san!" they apoligized in unision.

Haruka just closed her eyes and folded her arms. "I never said I was a boy…" she replied in her typical fashion.

"Everyone seems to make that mistake at first," Ami added, glancing at Minako and Usagi. Both blondes sweat-dropped, remembering their own first encounter with Haruka.

Taiga's watch immediately started beeping. She looked at it, and then jumped up. "SHOOT! I was supposed to walk Rachel now! Oh, I hope she'll wait until I get there!" She ran out of the shrine at top speed, barely remembering to pick up her schoolbag on the way out.

Batafurai then stood, picking up her ownschoolbag and smoothing her skirt. "I'm going to follow her. She's still new to Tokyo, so she just might get lost. Ja ne, minna!" Bowing, she rushed out after her friend.

Silence fell around the table. Finally, Rei spoke up. "Those two are strange…"

Ami nodded. "It's pecular…when I'm around Taiga…I have this urge to protect her…help her through whatever is troubling her…"

Usagi and Mamoru nodded. "I feel the same way with Batafurai," they said in unison. Usagi immediately blushed.

Nothing more was said, though one thought hung over the group:

_'Who are these girls, really?'_

* * *

Catching up to her a ways past the shrine, Batafurai smirked at Taiga. "Ouitsu Taiga, I would have NEVER thought you would LIE to them! You seriously surprised me withyour sneakiness!" 

Glaring, Taiga replied, "Quiet. You know I needed an excuse…" She opened the lid of her communicator, pressing a flashing button. It had a cat's paw print on it and was tan in color. "Taiga here."

"Well, ABOUT TIME! Do you know how long I sat here waiting for you to answer?" Devin's sarcastic voice rang over the link. A picture of a paw print, bearing a romanji DE within it, appeared on the screen.

"We were having a conversation with USAGI ANG CREW, Devin-baka," Batafurai said, peering over Taiga's shoulder. "We couldn't just answer there!"

"FINE. Listen, I'm going to be investigating an area of the city that's heavily populated. I don't want to blow my cover, so I'm contacting you to say I'm turning off my collar for a bit."

"What? What if there's an attack?" Taiga asked.

"One, I'm your guardian, NOT your babysitter. Two, I'm not the one with SUPERPOWERS! If there's an attack, go fight. Devin, out." Static errupted across the connection, showing Devin had ended the conversation.

Batafurai let out a frustrated groan. "That feline…"

"Bata-chan. I saw a girl…before you found me."

"Taiga…this is TOKYO…"

"NO, baka. She had sky blue hair with purple streaks, was about your height and build…you following me yet?"

Batafurai's jaw dropped. "OTOME? WHERE, TAI-CHAN, WHERE?"

"A ways from the shopping district. Only kami-sama knows where she is now."

"Then we'll start looking for her first thing tomorrow."

* * *

A man wearing a white tee-shirt and blue jeans walked along the streets of the Juuban-Cho Shopping District. He had his long, knee-length silver hair pulled back in a tight ponytail at the base of his neck, with bangs to his eyebrows that were parted in the middle. A necklace bearing a small, silver star pendant hung around his neck. His blue eyes scanned the merchandise behind the glass panes. Suddenly, his "digital watch" began beeping. Nonchalantly slipping in to an ally, he pressed a button on his "watch." The top flipped up, displaying two screens. The top one flashed "EMERGENCY!" while the bottom displayed a map. "Kojiro here." 

"KOJIRO…OTOME…PROTO MAN…HERE…NEED…HELP…NOW…"

"Zero! Is that you!" The connection died. Worried, Kojiro tried to contact an ally. "Devin, EMERGENCY!" Again, nothing came in. He took off his star pendant. "Looks like it's up to me—SONIC…KNIGHT…POWER!"

The Star Pendant opened up as a bright light flashed. When the light died down, he was in futuristic armor. His hair was out of its ponytail and his bangs hung straight. After his sword appeared, he took off in the direction his communicator's map gave him.

* * *

**Again, MASON SAVED MY BUTT ON THIS! He not only gave me Kojiro's bit, but replaced it when my computer ate it! YES! Now, I am off to finish that health project I'm procrastinating on.**

**Hit count at posting: 450  
Review count at posting: 3 **


End file.
